


Now He's Getting Married.

by frecklendimples



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: ANOTHER ALEC BENJAMIN SONG BOOYAH, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, HAHHAHA FUCK!, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Wedding, Promises, READ IT PLEASE YOU WONT REGRET AAAAAAAAA CHANLIX FUCKFUCKFUCK, Wedding Fluff, break ups, dont make me do anymore chanlix pls fuck, ok i lied about the light angst back out rn if u cant take deep angst, pls pls water the chanlix tags im hungry, this shit is entirely angst im sORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklendimples/pseuds/frecklendimples
Summary: “One day- I’ll take us to Paris.” Felix turned around, grinning at Chan, pecking his lips gently as he continues. “I’ll work harder, for us. I want you to see the Eiffel tower in person- and oh! Amsterdam!” Felix sighed, wiggling excitedly in his seat. “Okay, one day, baby.” Chan giggles, nuzzling his nose against Felix’ cheeks.





	Now He's Getting Married.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction is inspired by: Alec Benjamin's - Now She's Getting Married.  
Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PS8gLAtZ9pA  
IT'LL BE SOOOOOOOOO MUCH BETTER TO READ WHILE LISTENING TO THAT PLEASE DO IT PLEASE! also, yes this is- i blame yal for not writing chanlix content for me to write more CHANLIX HMPH. ANYWAYS UR FAV FEELS AUTHOR IS BACK! enjoy the ride ;)
> 
> Update: the tags have been updated mfnfmf im sorry for upsetting most of you for the misleading tags :( 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Heavy Angst (?) but yes you get my point.

** _She was soft, she was kind_ **

** _She was warm and she was mine_ **

1 December 2021

The earth was covered in the plaque color of dull white. The trees that used to be alive were now replaced by a hollow log, its fingers trailing up towards the sky. The earth was lifeless and still, completely unphased with the moving bus he was in. _yet, _despite how lacking of life the season was, it was _Felix’ favorite time of the year. _

The winter season never failed to bring Felix in awe, his orbs sparkling in admiration as he was staring at the snow-covered pavements, the steaming of foods and beverages were also visible.

Felix stood up, slinging his backpack behind him as he gets off the bus, crossing over the road to finally taste the beverage he had been _craving _for this whole entire year. You see, felix only visits this place once a year, for a _very _special reason.

A content sigh leaves Felix’ lips as he pushed the door of the café, the gentle singing of the bells were too familiar to his ears, his grin widening. _This place felt like home_. He took a sit where he had dubbed it as his favorite seat- near the window where the kids were building a goofy-looking snowman. _This was perfect. _Felix thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice, turning his head to face his old friend, _Jeongin. _

“Feeling comfortable sir? The usual?” Jeongin beams, trying to act professional before bursting in a fit of giggles. “Yongbok hyung! Where have you gone!” Jeongin throws his arms around Felix, and Felix felt his insides warm even more, he remembered when Jeongin was just tiny- smaller than him even, but now Jeongin could be mistaken as someone older than him- god look at how this kid had grown so much.

“The usual indeed.” He replied in a soft mumble, burying his nose against the younger’s neck. “I’ve been promoted to work remember? I had to move out.” Felix finishes off, mirroring the pout on Jeongin’s lips.

“Whatever, you’re still tiny as fuck.” Jeongin retorts which made Felix muster his ‘done’ expression, tilting his head as he lets his tongue flicker against the edge of his lips- trying to look annoyed-

“I’m kidding! Alright sit your ass down and I’ll go get your usual for you. Don’t forget to keep yourself warm, Yongbokkie!” Jeongin pats his head, quickly making a run for it in fear of Felix running after him-

Ah, that kid really.

Back to his thoughts, this place reflected so much good memories on him. So much _unforgettable memories_.

When Jeongin came back, he was holding a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate, with puffed up marshmallow on top, just the way _he loved it. _

“Enjoy it sir! Call me if you need anything else!” Jeongin shoots him a wink after placing his orders on the table.

Warm. It felt warm when Felix’s palms touched the mug, _his mug. _It almost felt like he was back on _that day_.

_1 December 2016_

_“Lix, let me do it for you!” Chan screeches, taking hold of Felix’s mug before Felix swats it out of his reach._

_“No, it’s my cup!” Felix blurts out, sticking his tongue out to the elder and he was pretty sure there were people- lots of people staring at them. _

_“But- ugh, come on baby, I wanna do it for you.” Chan’s voice turned into that of a baby tone, trying to seduce Felix with his cute fucking ass and Felix wasn’t falling for-_

_Fuck Christopher and his adorable childish ass._

_“Fine.” Felix sighs in defeat. The next thing he feels is warm palms covering his tinier ones, Chan was tugging Felix’s mugs with Felix’s and his hands, before he leans down, blowing over the gentle steam sipping of the mug. Chan lifts his head back up, smiling the very same smile Felix was head over heels In love for- _

_“What’s with that look?” Chan tilts his head at him, feigning innocence before Felix could only groan, his cheeks flaring up in both anger and embarrassment as he muster the courage to tug Chan against him with his shirt. _

_“I love you, idiot.” Felix whispers against his lips, before letting their lips crash gently against each other’s._

_Chan chuckles as they pull away, his taste lingering against Felix’s lips as he whispers back a “Happy 1st anniversary, love of my life.” _

He could almost feel Chan’s warm touch against his skin. He brought the mug up to his lips, letting the rim touch his tiers as he takes a sip of the sweet beverage. _It tasted exactly _like Chan. Chan always loved hot chocolate. It was his favorite thing, that Felix’s remembers how Chan exactly likes it. More sugar, lesser cream, more marshmallow puffs, and with a dash of chocolate strips on top. He remembers it in pure clarity because he used to make Chan it every single day.

His phone dinged at him, which made him lost his trance once again, the date blaring at his screen.

** _December 1, 2021 (6th Anniversary with the love of my life) _ **

His gaze lingered against the digits on his screen for a while, before it trailed to the untouched mug on the other side of the table. _What was so special today? _

It’s Chan and his’ supposedly 6th Anniversary today. Felix felt indifferent with not celebrating it, so here he was, trying to relive the memories which would only exist now in his mind.

Later that night, Felix got home at around eleven in the evening- he wasn’t quite sure because his phone died on him halfway while he stayed up late talking to Jeongin and Changbin on the café, trying to catch up with the things he had been so lost for, for moving out of his past city-

Now he was back, back to his apartment- well _their apartment_. The smell of home was quick to envelope his senses, the smell of the log on the fireplace, the smell of the lavender plants which _he’s _thankful that maybe their neighboring friends had taken care of, and most especially the smell of Chan.

Felix settled his stuff on the dotted couch. Everything was left untouched. Even the polaroids of them were still sticking on the wall. Each written with various dates and captions. Felix remembered how he used to smile so brightly like that, well- Chan’s too. Their smiles were bright as the sun shining at the point of noon. He missed those, _he missed him. _

Rather than staring too long at the polaroids, Felix started to move, unpacking his things and cleaning the whole entire apartment by himself.

It took him about four hours to get everything settled- compare to an hour if he was helped by Chan. But working alone meant more work so it was expected like that. The apartment felt like home again, the fireplace was crackling with the comfortable noise of word burning, and was staring at the fireplace, a soft smile stayed on his lips, slowly hugging his knees against his chest, his chin resting on his knees. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, his mind lolling to sleep until-

His phone dinged for the first time that day and it was an SNS post by one of his followings on Instagram and Felix hesitated at first to check what it was, too sleepy to actually grab it himself. It probably was just another meme he followed on Instagram when he feels upset or something, just to cheer himself up- but when the familiar username he had never seen in a while popped up, Felix had never been way too quick about opening his phone.

And _Oh. _

It was a photo of two hands, _two holding hands. _

Felix blinked, trying to understand what was on the photo. He was sure it’s Chan’s username on Instagram, and judging by the comments rapidly unfolding under it- cleared his suspicion that yes this was Christopher Bang’s Instagram.

Wait- _no. _

It was a photo of two holding hands, it was a photo of _two holding hands with a matching ring on their ring fingers. _

_It was Christopher bang’s photo of two holding hands wearing a matching ring on their ring fingers. _

** _Now she’s getting married _ **

** _And I’m not the one she’ll kiss goodnight._ **

Felix let his phone lay against the coffee table, the world suddenly slowing down, his breathing picking up and before he could let tears fall down against his eyes- he was quick to stand up and reach out for his mug, a _warm coffee would be his companion tonight. _

** _And I wonder if she ever thinks of_ **

** _Ice cream in the park, dancing in dark_ **

** _And holding like she'd never let me go_ **

05 December 2021

It had been a few days since Felix found out that yes, Chan was engaged, and no Felix definitely did not just spend those past few days poking on the polaroids on his wall, crying his heart out that he had to call of work for like- 2 days and had to lie he was sick.

He was back to work now though, and yes he still look very much like shit- _Minho literally told him that the first thing this morning, _Yet he just couldn’t quite grasp that Chan _is now engaged. _And not just to someone else, but it’s to Park Jihyo. The girl Chan told him about when they were just giggly highschoolers back then, trying to tell crushes. Felix would have seen it sooner. It didn’t stopped him from feeling bad though, Felix couldn’t even properly organize the files he had to because he was so occupied with thoughts after thoughts and oh _oh his heart ached. _

He told himself just a few days ago that he had moved on from Chan after breaking up for 2 years now, but no, he was sent into this mess. Every fifteen minutes, Felix had to rest his forearm on his desk, let his tears fall and try not to sob too loudly. Damn, he was _a fucking mess. _

‘Get a fucking grip of yourself!’ Felix would yell at his head, and he would lift his head up, grabbing another tissue to blow his nose on and try to unpuff the redness on his eyes.

“Felix, do you need a leave slip? You’re not feeling well, are you?” Woojin, well his boss- not really but more like, his brother by this time now, came up to him, pressing his palm against his forehead.

“No, I can manage, hyung.” Felix retorts, blowing onto the tissue one last time before Woojin grimaces, shaking his head.

“Ah, yeah no, you need to rest, get a good long sleep and drink medicine. Now.” Woojin stated with finality, crossing his arms.

Ugh. Felix had to drag himself out of the office, though with a small _‘thank you’ _to Woojin. Well, he was back on his city anyways, all about the shifting locations for work- and he was just slightly worried about his good worker record for being so- out of it. All just because of one person, _one fucking person. _

Instead of going straight through his dorms, Felix opted to maybe walk his stress out. A good walk could totally eliminate his mood that was going south day by day. So here he was, he was on the night town, where Christmas lights were twinkling everywhere, the soft lovesongs were blaring through the speakers and- _oh my god shaved ice! _

Felix did a little victory dance to his head as he approached the cart- but he was halted on his tracks when a couple- just a few feet away were trying to shove icecreams on their faces with their fingers.

_01 December 2017_

_“Chan…. Come on, strawberry isn’t that bad!” Felix whined, trying to pry Chan’s lips apart, huffing as the elder refused to oblige. “No! Vanilla is the best, you can’t change my mind.” Chan stated, poking his tongue out, before bursting into laughter as he sees Felix about to sit on the snowy pavement, to sulk- and look it’s the exact thing he’s doing right now._

_Chan sighed, a smile breaking out on his lips. Felix was always adorable, and always will be. He crouched down next to a sulking Felix, adjusting the younger’s scarf a bit higher, though his freckles were still uncovered, so pretty._

_“Awh.. baby, it’s just strawberry. Look! I love the fruit but the icecream Is just so- HEY!” _

_Felix had the audacity to wipe a cream on his face, blurting into a laughing madness as he stares at the icecream on Chan’s cheek. “You were saying?” Felix urged him, threatening to place another icecream mark on his face._

_Oh the game is on. _

_Chan was quick to mirror Felix’s past actions, the younger’s mouth gaping in disbelief as the two started an icecream marking then and there. _

_When Chan finally had enough, laughing until he was tearing up, he grabs Felix, hugging him from the back as he buried his face against the younger’s nape, whispering the sweet sweet words,_

_“Happy 2nd Anniversary, love of my life.” _

Felix felt his blood run cold at the memory, his feet dragging him away from the night town back to his dorms.

** _She'll dress up, wearing white, while I wait for a wife_ **

** _And now she's getting carried from the sanctuary_ **

Felix had been absent from his work for a week now, and he willed himself to be okay, and yes he was now okay. He was just casually lying on his bed, particularly thinking about how much work he had to do when he came back to the office- but then again, Felix just thought of something out of nowhere.

So if _Chris _was getting married? And his friends were getting invitations- where was his?

Did _Chris _hated him that much after their break up? Was he too pathetic for Chan’s own liking when he practically begged and clinged on his leg just for him not to take a step out of their apartment and hear Felix’ soba.

Maybe he was just- not invited, it was for the better, he’d have enough heartbreak from one post, what more if it was on the actual? Felix willed himself to sleep. _No more nights thinking for you. _

That seemed to be impossible though when a doorbell had went off throughout the apartment- Felix cursed himself. Did he forget to pay the bill? Was he gonna get cut off right now? Looking through the peephole, Felix tried to tip toe and take a look but no he was THAT short, and Chan always did it for him before so Felix just cursed and opened his door.

_He totally wasn’t _expecting a Christopher Bang dressed in black shirt and a pair of leggings, a cap on his bleached hair and-

“Felix!” Chan greeted, his smile way too bright for a time like this- what time was it even?

“What are you do-“ “No shh, come with me.” Felix was about to respond but Chan was already dragging him out of his apartment, wrapping Felix with a jacket- which turned out to be Chan’s because the scent was way too familiar. Felix hated himself for nuzzling against the fabric, as if it would calm him down, he totally forgot he was still on his pajamas- ugh.

Chan was taking them out, and Felix could recognize the very same car he and Chan used to drove the town around.

** _And they're driving down the streets were we once_ **

** _Held each others hands, talked about our plans_ **

** _And dreamed about the places we would go_ **

_01 December 2018_

_“Christopher, slow down! God.” Felix screeched, holding onto Chris’ hand tightly as Chris was speeding up on the road, and Chan shushed him up. “Stop being such a mom and take a look at the skies. I’m doing this so you can see the falling stars!” Chris counterargued, squeezing Felix’s trembling hand with the hand he wasn’t using to the steering wheel. _

_“But- okay slow down a bit, I’m getting dizzy.” Felix reasoned, his pale face slowly getting back to its color, and he did what Chan told him to, look up at the stars, his jaw dropping at the falling stars during this month- _

_Then the car came to a sudden halt. “That’s. the stars I told you about.” Christopher whispered, he felt arms wrapping from behind, lips pressing against his jaw. “This.. woah, Christopher. This. This is so pretty!” Felix exclaimed, his palms on the car window as he tries to keep the beautiful star drops on the skies. “You’re beautiful.” Christopher whispers, smiling against his skin and Felix quirked a brow at that. “Cheesy.” Felix grimaces playfully before Christopher poked his cheek gently. “What! I’m being serious. The stars on your face are far prettier than those above!” Chris nods for emphasis, hugging himself closer to Felix. God, he loves Chan so much. _

_“One day- I’ll take us to Paris.” Felix turned around, grinning at Chan, pecking his lips gently as he continues. “I’ll work harder, for us. I want you to see the Eiffel tower in person- and oh! Amsterdam!” Felix sighed, wiggling excitedly in his seat. “Okay, one day, baby.” Chan giggles, nuzzling his nose against Felix’ cheeks. “Promise?” Felix looked at him, hopeful._

_“I promise. To another year for us, Felix. Happy 3rd Anniversary, love of my life.” Chris whispers before slotting his own lips against Felix’ like perfect pieces of a puzzle._

They were back on the same set-up, but instead of Felix holding Chan’s hand he was, well he was crossing his arms over his chest, avoiding Chan’s gaze as silence engulfed them. “Where are you taking me?” Felix tried to cut off the thick tension, trying to joke around. “Are you kidnapping me!?” He gasped, before acting as if he was held captive- Chan only laughed at him, reaching out to pat Felix’s head.

“No! Dumbass. I took you with me because- I’m going to fit my suit! And you have to fit yours too!” Chan clicked his tongue.

Huh? _Huh? _

“M-my what?” Felix pointed at himself, _hoping. _

“Felix.” Chan stopped in front of a shop- a clothing apparel for tuxedos and formal attires-

“You’re my best man dude. I want you to be there when I walk down the aisle.” Chan proudly stated as if it was a life time achievement.

_Oh. _

Chan giggles, dragging Felix inside the store.

_Fuck. _Felix thinks as he was forced to sit there, and wait for Chan to come out and-

Woah. _Woah. _Chan,,, looked ethereal as always. His suit was white, with a red flower on the pocket, and Felix couldn’t stop his heart from beating rapidly out of his chest.

“What you think?” Chan had this smirk on his face, and Felix- well.

“You.. you look good, yeah.” Felix cleared his throat, nodding as he smiles at the elder.

“Just good? That’s not good!” Chan dramatically whined before pushing Felix on to the dressing room. “Okay your turn, your turn.”

And he was forced on a black suit, with a red tie, and Felix definitely did not expect any of this to happen at all- but when he came out of that dressing room, Felix _swears _he almost fooled himself into thinking that ‘ _hey, he was getting married. He was finally getting married to chan.’ _Chan was staring at him, from head to toe and Felix could only hold his breath.

“Uh?” Felix started, giving an awkward smile.

“Pretty. As always.” Chan grinned, staring at him. _Fuck. _

He hates Christopher so fucking much- he hates himself that he still loves Christopher so damn much, even if he was being dropped back to his apartment and Chan had dropped an invitation letter to him with _Mr. Lee _on the back of the card.

21 December 2021

It was finally the day of the wedding, he was just standing at the altar, the people were piling up and he saw familiar faces on the crowd- well he saw Seungmin, Jisung and Hyunjin, Woojin as well and he _swears _all of them were sporting a look specifically directed to Felix.

_Pity. Sympathy. _

Who wouldn’t honestly? Imagine being on your ex’s wedding, the same ex who you’re still In love with and cry over when you’re drunk, same ex who got you almost fired on a job, same ex who just basically fucked your whole life up. Damn it was _really _today.

Felix was slowly getting upset, he was fiddling with the pocket of his suit, trying to breathe normally as the ceremony finally starts. It was all okay until he sees the silhouette of Chan.

The silhouette of the _love of his life. _

Felix hated to indulge his own thoughts, he _was _imagining that he was the one _marrying _this guy, he was striding slowly through the aisle, confident but his timidness showing, and he was so so beautiful. Felix’s breath hitched.

_Do you ever think, do you ever think, do you ever think of me?_

_Do you ever dream, do you ever dream, that we were meant to be?_

Felix couldn’t stop the thoughts running in his head, and he felt his eyes stinging, _god he can’t- _

_Do you ever think, do you ever think, do you ever think of me?_

_Do you ever dream, do you ever dream that we were meant to be?_

And Chan was getting nearer, and had brushed his palm against Felix’, smiling at him. Felix felt the wetness on his cheek, and what broke him was when Chan looked back at him, _mouthing _ a _Thank You _at him, and as much as how he wanted to run out of there, sit on the ground outside and scream in agony- scream his regrets, he couldn’t. because Chan looked the _happiest, _more than he could ever make the elder be during their time together.

And when the priest finally officiated everything, Felix felt his heart turn numb. All hope _buried. _It should’ve been him, holding Chan like that there.

_It should’ve been him. _

** _So if I, had the chance, I would ask for one last dance_ **

** _I know we're not together, I'll love her forever_ **

** _Even when I'm married, now she's getting married_ **

The reception drained Chan so much, he was so happy and god, seeing his friends gather again was so satisfying. He was out now, away from the party to take a deep breath, he was so happy, he couldn’t actually believe all of this was real. He was finally living the life he had _dreamed of. _

Chan turned around when he heard a familiar deep voice behind him.

_Felix. _

“They’re looking for you inside, mate. What are you doing out here?” Felix asked, switching to their native language, leaning against the marbled railing like Chan. “Just needed to breathe, I can’t believe it’s actually happening, I’m so. Wow I’m so happy, Lix.” Chan looked at the younger, smiling so widely Felix’s heart hurt.

“Good for you.” Felix smiles, and it had been a while since Chan saw Felix smile like that, the smile of his when his eyes would crinkle at the ends, but there was something in it that Chan could sense-

“Felix, are you alright?” Chan asks, before Felix was launching himself on the elder’s arms, Chan took note of how Felix was hugging him, tight.

“Hey?” Chan asks, genuinely worried when the other wasn’t answering him. Felix only hugged the elder closer to him, because he knows _it’ll be the last time _he’ll be able to hold Christopher this close. His Christopher was someone else’s now, forever. “Nothing, nothing!” Felix blabbers, sniffing as he attempts to wipe the flow of water on his eyes, _fuck he probably looked lunatic. _

“I’m just so happy for you, hyung.” Felix smiles at him, followed by a laugh, loosening the hug a little bit.

_01 December 2019_

_They were swaying gently, on their living room, by the song called “You are the reason”, it was just a normal night, well- until Chan got up and started apologizing to Felix because he didn’t prepare anything for their anniversary but Felix brushed it off- it wasn’t a big deal really, but when Chris got up and started dimming the lights, playing the soft keys of the song, and he was… singing directly, his sweet sweet honey voice dripping on his tone as he whisper-songs the lyrics against Felix’s ear and he was reminded again by why he was so inlove with this man. _

_Chan’s hand gently sliding down from his waist to his hips, and Felix’s face was buried on the elder’s neck. “You’ll always be the reason, Felix. Happy Anniversary, my love.” Chan declared, kissing Felix in between slow dancing and gentle swinging. _

Their position right now, reminded him of the old times, except for the fact that Felix was wearing his heart on his sleeves, silently still weeping out tears, probably staining Chan’s white suit, but he doesn’t care, not by one bit. They were gently swaying to a random song that were echoing outside, and Felix doesn’t care what song it was, what’s important was he was having his final dance with the man he loves, and will love for the rest of his life.

And before he could stop himself, Felix softly muttered. “Happy 6th Anniversary, Christopher. I know I’ve never said it before but-“ He stopped himself with a sniffle, followed by a chuckle before grabbing Chan’s hand, placing a small little box with a brown ribbon- a chocolate pendant on it. “It’s the last time I’ll ever get to tell it to you.” Felix states, before cupping Chan’s cheeks who was wide eyed- his own eyes, blurring and he felt how vulnerable Felix was when he felt his head being tilted down, a slow gentle press of lips on his forehead. “I love you, Christopher. I’ll always be here for you, man. Always.” He pulls away, the whispered words forever tainting Chan’s mind as he felt Felix’s small thumbs caressing his cheek.

Chan just stood there, watching Felix walk away- walk out of his life forever, with a gift he regretted opening.

A polaroid with them staring at each other, mirroring two bright smiles and hugging each other so close, the caption reads-

_I’ll be there on the happiest day of your life, I promise. xoxo- felix._

And he did fulfilled that promise, and Chan felt guilty for being so selfish because those words were supposed to be shared, but Felix was always Felix. A man who fulfills his promise by being there on Chan’s happiest day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> say sike rn, author.. HAHAHA NO. TAKE THAT LOL. 
> 
> jk fuck i cant hurt felix like this anymore oh my god pls sign a petition for me to write a good ol' smutty or fluffy chanlix NOT THIS.


End file.
